It is often desirable to non-permanently adhere a first object to a second object, but retain the option of removing the first object without damaging either object. Conventional adhesive devices, however, often utilize a chemical bond that is permanent in nature so that removal of the adhesive device either damages the object on which it was used, or leaves a residue on the object that is difficult to remove without damaging the object. Similarly, mechanical retaining devices often are mounted to an object in such a way as to permanently alter the object. There are also magnetic devices in which two pieces are glued to the dash and phone, and then magnetically couple together.
Additionally, many items carried in day-to-day life must often be temporarily stored to free an individual's hands for other tasks. One common example of such a situation arises when an individual enters a vehicle. Items such as cell phones, personal digital assistants, writing instruments or glasses must be stored in order to free the hands of the individual so that he or she may operate the vehicle. In many cases, however, an individual may wish to have ready access to the items should the items be quickly needed, for instance if a call is received on the cell phone. Because most vehicles involve stop-and-go or side-to-side motion, placing such items on open surfaces raises the risk that the items will slide off the open surface during operation of the vehicle. The movement of such items can cause damage to the item itself, damage to the vehicle or interior accessories, and posses a safety problem. For example, a cell phone may break if it falls to the floor, or may fall onto another object, such as a laptop computer, causing further damage. In addition, a driver may be distracted by trying to retrieve the phone from the floor. Hence, storing such items on open surfaces is generally not a viable option.
While most vehicles include storage locations for such personal items, storing the items generally requires the inconvenience of opening a compartment, such as a glove box in an automobile, and storing the items along with the other items already contained within the compartment. Once stored in such compartments, items are not visible to an individual and are not easily accessible should the individual wish to quickly access the items.
Various solutions to the problem have been proposed. Most notably, special mounting devices have been used to secure items in the car. Such mounting devices typically have a base that is secured to some object in the vehicle, and a receiving portion to receive and hold the item. For example, some devices are configured to receive and hold a cell phone. Other devices are configured to receive and hold sunglasses. One disadvantage with such mounting devices is that they are typically customized to hold a particular item, or type of item, and are ill suited for other items. For example, a mounting device for a cell phone may not adequately hold sunglasses. Thus, it may be necessary to have several mounting devices within the vehicle, one for a cell phone, one for sunglasses, one for a GPS unit, etc. One disadvantage with having several mounting devices is that the vehicle appears cluttered. In addition, such mounting devices are typically sold as accessories, and thus add expense. Another disadvantage with such mounting devices is that they can permanently alter and devalue the vehicle.